


Good Girl

by mylittlejaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Genderplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has had many identities. Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. Robin, Boy Wonder. Nightwing, hero of Gotham. Officer Grayson, hero of Bludhaven. Dixie Grayson, good girl.</p>
<p>That last one might have seemed out of place, but Jason never made him feel like he didn't belong exactly where he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Self-gratification porn 'cause there's not nearly enough gender play out there that isn't degrading or based around humiliation (not that there's anything wrong with those). 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his body language confident even though his mind was a little more self-conscious of his current state of dress. He reached down to smooth the skirt around his thighs, readjusting the falsies underneath his blouse. Smokey eyes looked at himself critically, and he bit his glossed lip, undoing another button on the blouse to give the illusion of cleavage.

"You make for a good looking dame, Dickie," a rough voice said from behind him. Dick spun, his heels clicking on the linoleum, heart speeding up a little. Jason smirked from where he was leaning against the door frame. "Or is it Dixie tonight?"

Dick swallowed even as a bright smile spread across his face, voice coming out higher and throaty. "It's whatever _you_ wanna call me, handsome."

Jason backed out of the room, his expectations as heavy in the air as the smell of cigarettes was light. Dick followed wordlessly, years of practice allowing him to flawlessly walk in the three inch heels, eyes dropping appreciatively to Jason's denim-clad ass.

"My eyes are up here sweetheart." Jason threw a smug look over his shoulder.

Dick smirked. "Can't see them from back here, can I?"

Jason laughed and walked into his bedroom, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the doorknob. Dick entered the room a little more cautiously. They didn't often do this in Jason's safe houses—the other man still didn't quite trust anyone—and they'd never actually used a bedroom. It had always been the floor, the couch, the kitchen table, against the door, against the wall, hanging halfway out of a window, on a rooftop, in an alley, behind that one billboard in Crime Alley...

Well, needless to say, an actual bed was a novelty.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed, arms lifted and beckoning invitingly. "Well c'mon Dixie. No use getting shy on me now."

Dick walked forward with a snort, swinging his hips with purpose, and slipped over Jason's lap with his legs spread to either side of the taller man—even with the heels Dick still fell an inch short—one arm looping around Jason's neck and the other trailing down his chest. "Shy is the _last_ thing I am."

Jason looked mischievous as he slid an arm up and curled his fingers into Dick's hair, tugging his head back, eliciting a gasp from him. Jason dragged his lips across his throat, pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple. "I suppose we'll see if that's true, won't we?"

Dick shivered, fingers curling into Jason's shirt, jerking on it with a whine. "Don't tease me Jay..."

A dark chuckle rumbled in Jason's chest as he nipped sharply at Dick's neck. "I'm sorry, who's in charge tonight?" He tugged sharply on Dick's hair again, relishing in the whimper that escaped the other man, Dick's hips squirming on his lap already.

"Y-you are."

"That's right." He let go of his hair and reached back to grab onto his shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it. Dick's hands immediately ran over the exposed skin, nails scratching lightly against him. Jason curled a hand into his hair once more, Dick's head falling back with no encouragement, a small moan on his lips. Jason smirked and nipped at Dick's mouth, capturing the other man's bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged it away and released it, flicking his tongue across it. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you Dixiebird."

Dick pulled against the hold in his hair to press his lips hungrily against Jason's, ignoring the dull pain. Jason allowed it for a few moments, then yanked Dick's head back. He growled contently at the soft cry it brought forth from the acrobat.

Jason slipped his free hand underneath Dick's skirt, fingers skating across the silky panties beneath. "So _wet_ for me already." He rubbed his thumb over the sizable damp patch on the underwear, smearing it further. He scraped his teeth along Dick's neck, speaking against it. "I'm gonna eat you out, pretty bird. Lick you until you're a mess beneath me, until your thighs are locked around my head and you're begging for release. And then I'm gonna make you cream those pretty little panties."

"Oh Jay _please!_ " Dick whined, his voice going even higher with desperation, hips rocking minutely into Jason's hand. Jason growled and bit at the junction of Dick's neck and shoulder, pressing his hand firmly against the front of his sticky panties. Dick cried out wordlessly and writhed on Jason's lap, head held captive by one hand, hips thrusting against the other, seeking out his pleasure.

Jason released Dick's head with a low laugh and gave his cock one last fond rub. He planted his hands behind himself and leaned back, grinning fiendishly at Dick as he wet his bottom lip. Dick curled his hands into fists on his thighs to resist the urge to reach out and touch Jason—or worse, himself—and forced himself to wait.

Jason grin widened when he noticed. "Good _girl_ , Dixie."

Dick fluttered his eyelashes at the compliment, arching his back and straightening his arms to press his false breasts together, ducking his head coyly. Jason laughed and squeezed one falsie firmly, impressed with the quality. Dick pushed his chest into the touch with a low moan despite being unable to feel it directly.

He found Dick's hips with both hands, falling back onto the bed and smirking up at Dick. An unspoken question crossed Dick's face, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure when Jason rolled his hips up into him, hands pulling him down to grind against him. Dick's head fell back with a surprised gasp. "Oh _fuck_ me-"

"I'll do you one better baby," Jason chuckled, Dick making all sorts of pretty noises above him. Dick planted his hands on Jason's broad chest and leaned forward so he could rock back into Jason's lazy thrusts more easily. Jason allowed it for a bit, and then he tightened his fingers,stopping Dick from moving, resulting in a long, high whine that brought a wolfish grin to his face. "I toldja I was gonna eat you out, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

That got him a dark, hungry look from the man on top of him. Dick's pupils were so blown they made his eyes almost entirely black, a thin ring of blue all that remained. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Jason grinned at the challenge he heard in his tone. He hauled Dick up his body without warning, arms flexing with the strength it took to move Dick from straddling his waist to straddling his face. He mouthed at Dick's balls through the silk, earning him a deeper groan and a hand in his hair, not pulling, just petting encouragingly.

Jason pulled him forward a little more so that he could lick along the fabric that cradled his balls, tasting the sweat and musk that was all Dick, who pressed down into the sensations impatiently. He slapped one ass cheek in warning, earning a yelp and a throaty moan—not quite the reaction he was going for. He chuckled and managed to get the material of the panties in his teeth, pulling it away and letting it snap back against Dick's skin.

"Jay!" Dick said, trying to jerk away from the sharp sting on his sensitive sack, held in place by Jason's fingers digging into his thighs. He panted lightly and stilled himself, something that didn't come naturally. "S-sorry, I'll stay still."

A shiver raced up his spine at the approving growl he got from between his legs, though that might be due to the warm breath across his entrance. "Wait, Jaso- nnnngh. Oh _god_ , what are you-"

He was scrambling to get away upon feeling a tongue pressing the silk against his hole, but those hands merely tightened around his hips and pulled him back down into the sinful pleasure that awaited him. Jason continued to lap at him through the panties, Dick's noises growing louder as he struggled. Physically it felt so very _good_ but in his mind it felt so very _bad_.

He finally lifted himself off of Jason's face, chest heaving, his false breasts rising and falling impressively. He looked down at Jason's smirking face between his shaking legs and tried to frown, earning a laugh from the other man and another slap on his ass. This time it was hard enough that tipped forward onto his hands with a cry, the sharp pain fading into something that burned pleasantly. He fell to his elbows and raised his ass up, silently begging for more.

Jason sat up and got on his knees behind Dick, rubbing his ass through the skirt, slipping under it and rubbing his thumb up and down the damp patch on the panties. "Thought you _wanted_ me to eat you out baby?"

Dick shot a halfhearted glare over his shoulder and pushed back into the teasing touch. "That-" He cut himself off and swallowed, forcing his voice back up into the dulcet tones of Dixie. "That's not what I thought you meant."

A hard smack landed on Dick's other cheek, and he moaned loudly, unconsciously pushing back into the impact. He blinked open his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place, looking at him. Jason's eyes locked onto his, gently rubbing where he'd struck.

"Who's in charge tonight?" He asked quietly.

"You are Jase, but-"

Another loud slap. Dick bit off the sound that threatened to escape.

"Who is in charge tonight?"

"You are. I just-"

A cry was forced from him when Jason struck his ass again, and he rocked with the impact. His cock strained against the confines of its silky cage, the front soaked through with precome and the bottom and back saturated with Jason's saliva.

"Let's try this one more time." Jason stroked Dick's inflamed skin soothingly. "Who's in charge?"

"You."

Jason waited a moment to see if Dick was going to say anything more. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss the reddened skin at the resulting silence. "Good girl."

Dick shuddered and rocked back into the light, torturous touches, biting his lip to keep from opening his mouth and earning more punishment. Jason's mouth kissed its way all over his ass, tongue laving over the reddest parts, leaving Dick moaning and wanting for more. He licked a stripe up the center of his panties and Dick's eyes flew open, breath catching.

Jason pulled aside the silky panties and licked. Dick tried to lunge forward and away when he felt the first touch of Jason's tongue to his bared hole, but Jason grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. He forced Dick's chest and face down onto the bed. Dick _could_ reverse the hold... but it was just so much easier to succumb to the pleasure and let Jason do as he wanted.

He rubbed his face against the blankets, eyes closed tight, smearing his eyeliner and mascara, not caring in the slightest. His mouth hung open, his breathing erratic and his heart racing, and he made small noises with each touch of Jason's tongue to his hole. Jason smirked and brought up the hand not holding Dick's arm captive to spread his cheeks and lick deeper inside him, surprising a wail from the other man.

"Taste good, pretty bird. Could do this for hours." He chuckled at the distressed sound that Dick made. He swirled his tongue around the puckered entrance, thrusting it rhythmically in and out of him, trying to get as deep as he could.

Dick's hand curled tightly into the blankets, trying to ground himself, while the other clawed uselessly at the air. The sensations were too new, too much! He grabbed Jason's hand with a twist of his wrist, tightening his grip to keep him from pulling away. Jason paused and pressed a kiss to Dick's still reddened cheek, squeezing Dick's hand and waiting, the sound of the older man panting loud in the stillness. He was about to pull away when he received two hesitant squeezes in return.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Jason grinned and kissed Dick's other cheek, letting go of his arm. Dick immediately brought it up beside his head and flexed his fingers into the blanket beneath him.

He spread Dick's cheeks with both hands and kissed his tight hole wetly. Dick's thighs were trembling from the effort it took him to stay still, and he pushed his face into the blankets as a compromise with himself. Jason smirked. "I'll make you beg yet Dixiebird." He chuckled at the answering groan that got him. He licked a line along his perineum, slipping his tongue back into the other man with a low hum.

Honest to god whimpers fell from Dick's lips and he rolled his hips back into Jason's mouth, the minute movement of the panties against his aching cock a tease rather than a relief. Jason slipped a thumb in alongside his tongue, pulling Dick open and thrusting his tongue in even deeper.

"F-fuck! Jase, oh Jay... oh _god_ ," Dick panted, rocking back in a silent demand. A slap to his ass barely phased him, though it brought forth another long moan from him. "Jason _please_!"

Jason continuously thrust into Dick with the tip of his thumb, stopping only once Dick fucked himself onto the finger all on his own. He grinned and sat up, letting Dick move against him. Dick's face was buried in the blankets, stifling the near constant sounds he made.

"No, pretty bird," Jason said, leaning forward and grabbing a handful of his hair to pull his head back. "I want to hear you sing for me."

"Ahhn! Please... _please!_ " His fingers gripped uselessly at the blankets, voice cracking from trying to keep it higher. The thumb inside him twisted up and in and he cried out at the intense sensation.

"Please what?" Dick made a sound that was almost a sob in response and shook his head, mind too blurred by pleasure to formulate a more coherent reply. Jason sneered and threw Dick's head forward onto the bed. "That's not an answer."

Dick turned his head to the side and gasped loudly, fingers tightening on the blanket as he waited in anticipation for whatever Jason was planning next. He was not expecting Jason to remove his thumb, but before he could complain Jason flipped him onto his back and settled on top of him, devouring his mouth in a filthy kiss.

Dick cried out against him and buried his hands in his hair. The falsies on his chest did nothing to detract from the feel of Jason pressing down on top of him. He hooked his legs around Jason's waist, the heels he wore digging into his back as he tried to thrust up against the bigger man.

Jason bit at his lips with a growl. "What do you think you're doing pretty bird?"

A whimper escaped Dick, and he forced his hips to still, his cock throbbing desperately at the loss of stimulation. He looked up at Jason with unfocused eyes, tongue appearing briefly to wet his lips. "N-nothing?"

Wrong answer. Dick tightened his fingers in Jason's hair when Jason sat up. He immediately dropped his hands to his sides at the sharp look he received from the action, flashing a sheepish smile that didn't seem to garner any sympathy from Jason.

"Sounds like a plan." Jason reached back and pried Dick's legs off of him, ignoring the alarmed look Dick was sending his way. "Hands on the headboard."

Dick pouted but complied, curling his fingers around the wooden beams. Jason knew how much he hated not being able to touch him, and subsequently loved to use it as punishment. Jason lifted his ass and wrapped his arms around his waist with no warning, holding him up as he licked a hot line down the center of Dick's ass.

A throaty groan spilled from Dick's throat, and his knuckles turned white as he struggled to keep his hands where Jason had ordered him to. He felt even more exposed in this position than he did when he'd been bent over, his skirt falling so that the bottom brushed against his face.

A cruel smirk twisted Jason's mouth, and he thrust his tongue deep inside Dick again, scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin around the wet hole. Dick cried out, high and breathy. "J-jay! Ahhn, god!"

"Bet you wanna come, don't ya baby girl?" Jason growled.

Dick's hands gripped the headboard tightly, a wordless cry spilling from his mouth. He tossed his head, eyes squeezed shut against the sensory overload, his makeup smeared across his face in a way that wasn't unattractive but rather just made him look positively debauched. Jason nipped sharply at the line of the panties against Dick's ass, slipping a knife out of his back pocket and cutting them off of him.

“ Jason!” Dick gasped, eyes wide, his whole body tense but not moving. His fingers were white around the headboard. Knives were one of his hard limits and Jason had _never_ pushed that before.

“Shhhh, you're alright baby.” Jason tossed the knife to the floor, letting Dick see the action. He had one arm still wrapped around Dick's waist, and brought his other hand up to rub the back of Dick's thigh soothingly. He searched Jason's face as the panties slowly slid off, but he didn't say anything. Jason exhaled slowly, and gave Dick's ass cheek another kiss. “Good girl.”

Dick shuddered, partially at the endearment, partially at how his cock throbbed now that it wasn't being pinned by the panties. He forced his hands to loosen around the poles that made up the headboard. He swallowed, the noise loud in the sudden quiet, only to inhale sharply when Jason blew across his aching cock, groaning loudly on the exhale, precome dripping onto his chest.

Jason licked a wet line from Dick's hole to his balls, pressing his tongue along his perineum. Crisis averted, for now. “You didn't answer me, Dixie.”

It took a few moments for Dick to remember what the question had been. His dick twitched eagerly and he moaned. “Please Jay!”

A tongue lapped at his balls and a finger slipped back into his wet hole, stroking lightly over his prostate. “Please what, pretty bird?”

Dick closed his eyes and focused on the tongue on him, the finger in him, and felt the heat spiraling higher, so close to tipping him over the edge. “Ahhn! Please let me come!”

Jason pulled his finger out and lifted his head to smirk down at Dick, expression turning wicked when Dick cried out. Dick tried to thrust his hips to stimulate himself, so close that his next cry was a sob. “Jason, _please!_ ”

Jason straightened and put both his hands on Dick's thighs, ignoring how hard his own trapped cock was. He pushed on his thighs ever so slowly, watching Dick's face as he did so. Dick looked up at him, frustration warring with confusion. “...Jase?”

He saw how close his cock was to his mouth and his face smoothed into understanding; he hadn't done this in a long time, and never with an audience. A drop of precome landed on his face, the thought agreeing with his cock—with all of him really—and Jason's face took on a predatory leer as he watched Dick's tongue flick out to clean it up.

“Yeah, that's it.” Jason pressed on the back of Dick's thighs, until Dick's cock was smearing against his face. Dick watched him, eyes begging, not daring to open his mouth without permission. “Come on Dixie, I've dreamed about this since I was in the hot pants.”

That was all the encouragement Dick needed. He opened his mouth and raised his head, the pull all down his spine from the position bringing back memories of doing this alone, with only a mirror to keep him company. So he knew _exactly_ how good he looked when he sucked his own cock into his mouth. The weight of the false breasts was new, and so was the hungry way Jason's eyes tracked his every movement. It sent a thrill down his spine.

“Jesus.” Jason sounded like someone had sucker punched him, but he didn't take his hands or eyes off of Dick. “ _Fuck,_ that's pretty.”

Dick groaned loudly in agreement and bobbed his head along the couple of inches he could take, tongue sliding across his slit. He was not going to last; his cock actually hurt, he'd been kept on the edge so long.

Jason watched for a few more moments, soaking in the sight and sounds to remember later, on those nights he was cold and alone. Dick started moving his hips minutely, breathing heavily through his nose, and Jason couldn't behave any longer. He dove down and licked into Dick's still wet hole, feeling the muscles clench around his tongue even as Dick cried out, arms straining to keep his hands on the headboard and not in Jason's hair.

Dick shuddered and turned his head to the side with a moan after only a few moments, his cheek bulging with the thickness of his cock. Then it popped free and spilled the rest of his release over his face. Jason pressed one last kiss against Dick's hole, moving so that he could uncurl Dick carefully until he lay out straight. Dick's eyes were still closed, and Jason smirked from his place sitting beside him, leaning down to lick up the mess on Dick's face. He tasted of sweat, semen, and—faintly—makeup.

Dick shuddered lightly but only cracked open his eyes and gazed at Jason in a daze. Jason reached up to rub lightly at Dick's hands, which were still exactly where Jason had told him to put them. “You did so good baby. Do you want your reward?”

Dick's eyes brightened and a tired but genuine grin split his features.

“Fuck yeah you do.” Jason wasted no time in undoing his pants and shoving them and his underwear off. He straddled Dick's chest, rocking against the falsies beneath him with a wolfish smile, moving up and offering his cock to the other man. “Alright Dixie, do it just like you were.”

Wet heat enveloped him and he groaned, head falling back and eyes closing. The suction was too soft and the motions too slow,and he growled. “Like you _were_.” He reached down and curled one hand into Dick's hair, tugging on it impatiently.

Dick chuckled around his mouthful and sucked Jason down, going fast and hard like he knew Jason preferred. He let his teeth drag along the tender skin and Jason moaned long and loud, hips making minute thrusts. Even without the use of his hands, Dick knew this wasn't going to take long. Jason had been denied even longer than he had.

“Fuck, so good. Use your, nnh! Yeah, _fuck._ ” Jason's hand alternated between petting Dick's hair and pulling on it. The closer he drew to his release the more he pulled, and Dick made appreciative noises that buzzed against Jason's cock in the best of ways. “Shit, gonna-!”

Dick didn't need permission for this part. He lunged forward to take as much of Jason in as he could, fingers barely holding onto the wooden poles as he swallowed around him, humming encouragingly. Jason froze and tipped over the edge with a choked cry, shuddering through his release as Dick's throat convulsed around him.

Dick sucked until the hand in his hair started to pet him again. He smiled and lay his head back down, letting Jason's softening member slip from his mouth. He looked up at him adoringly, voice a little rougher when he spoke. “Thank you Jason.”

“You were perfect, baby girl.” Dick flushed but his smile didn't fade in the least. Jason smiled in turn and reached up to gently pry Dick's hands from the headboard, holding them in his own and massaging the stiffness out of them.

That done, he slipped off of Dick and pulled off his own shirt, tossing it onto the floor. “C'mon, let's get you out of the rest of those clothes.”

Dick hesitated, glancing at the panties on the bed. A momentary guilt flashed through Jason, and he knocked the undergarments onto the floor. “Hands only,” He promised. Dick relaxed and Jason hated himself a little for it.

Jason carefully unbuttoned Dick's blouse, revealing the falsies underneath and pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. The bra undid with a quick motion of one hand, and he threw both articles of clothing onto the floor, stroking over Dick's flat chest, especially where the bra had dug in a little and left fading red lines. “Down.”

Dick didn't ask questions, which pleased Jason. Dick lay down on the bed and looked up at Jason warily, which didn't.

He sighed and turned to Dick's feet, undoing the heels and massaging his feet in turn. “I fucked up.”

“Jase, no-”

Jason glared and dug his thumb into the sole of Dick's foot in warning, and was rewarded with silence. He continued with the impromptu foot massage after a few moments. “I did. And we're gonna talk about it. Later.”

A huff was his answer, and when he looked at Dick the other man was pouting at him. Jason smirked. Dick always acted like he was all of twelve after a scene, and Jason found it more endearing than annoying. Not that he'd ever tell Dick that.

He stopped rubbing Dick's feet and reached up to slip his fingers under the hem of Dick's skirt, pulling it down his long legs and discarding it on the floor. Dick stretched prettily, showing off for him, and Jason smiled and leaned down to kiss his hips. That got him a content sigh, so he kissed up his belly to his chest, and kissed the red marks the bra had left. “Who was a good girl?”

Dick grunted. Jason laughed and lay down over top of Dick, between his legs, kissing his chin. “Who was a good boy, then?”

That got him a bright smile and a happy wiggle. “I was.”

“Yes you were.” He smiled and kissed him, murmuring against his lips. “Done being Dixie?”

Dick hummed an affirmative against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling him tightly against him. “Costume's gone.”

Jason understood. Dick compartmentalized his identities. Dixie had disappeared with the outfit.

Jason rolled them so that they were on their sides, gathering Dick in his arms and holding him close. Dick settled against him with a content sound and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for his breathing to match Jason's.

“Thank you li'l wing.”Dick murmured against his chest.

“Sleep now pretty bird.”

“'Kay.” It took mere minutes for him to drop off, with Jason warm against him, one arm holding him close and his free hand petting Dick's hair.

It hadn't been a particularly _physically_ demanding scene, but the mental and emotional toll it took for Dick to slip into someone else's skin drained him, whether he'd admit it or not.

When he was in the black and blue suit, he was Nightwing. When he was in the uniform, he was Officer Grayson. When he was in the skirt and heels, he was Dixie.

But laying here, like this, he was just Dick.

And Dick belonged to him.


End file.
